Mademoiselle
by Coral Candy
Summary: Complete ONESHOT It's Fleur's first night at Hogwarts and things aren't going well for her, can a meeting with Cedric cheer her up? FLEUR/CEDRIC


Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, Cedric or Fleur. Unfortunately for me, JK does.

Mademoiselle 

"Zee people in zis place are so rude!" Fleur Delacour complained to the girl sitting next to her, "Zay do not offer to pass zee food or anything!"

She picked at the Coq au Vin on her plate for a minute or two before dramatically throwing her fork down by the side of her plate. She was now thoroughly fed up with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Madame Maxime had talked of the place as if it was some grand palace when in actual fact it was a derelict castle sitting in the middle of nowhere. She had been made to sit on a table where all the people were clad in robes of black and yellow. Had Hogwarts no pride in their uniform?

"Cedric!" a voice called loudly from next to her, "Over here mate!"

Fleur looked besides her to the source of the noise. He was rapidly shovelling spoonfuls of some disgusting looking dish into his mouth while waving to somebody. Fleur conscientiously moved closer to the girl sitting next to her in fear of being sprayed with the unidentifiable food. Turning back to her own plate it wasn't long before she felt the thud of someone sitting down besides her, causing her to flick her fork full of vegetables down herself.

"Excusez Moi!" she cried turning round to face her offender. She fully expected him to apologize straight away and then get caught up in the middle of his sentence after realizing who she was. _The Veela. _She had heard people talk about her already; boys had stared, gaped, gawked and salivated since the beginning of the meal.

She saw his mouth drop for a second but surprisingly he caught himself and closed it quickly, regaining his composure.

"Miss?" he greeted in question.

"Mees? What is zis Mees? I did not _mees! _You hit me and I dropped my fork! There was no _meesing _about it." She cried angrily. Cedric raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I meant you." He told her simply. She furrowed her brow, momentarily forgetting the reason she was speaking to him. "I don't know, um… Sorry I was never any good at French."

As she watched him think for what he was trying to say, she couldn't help but notice how incredibly handsome he was. The startling grey eyes were one of the first thing that she had noticed about him.

"Madame?" He questioned, now she understood what he meant, she had taken English in her home tutoring before she had attended Beauxbatons.

"Mademoiselle! Not Madame, I am not old as of now!" She shouted for no particular reason. Cedric held his hands up in mock surrender.

"I am very sorry. What can I do for you?" he asked her.

"You spelt coq au vin all down me!" She cried, gesturing to her stained robes. Cedric's eyes darted over the stain and they widened once he saw the damage.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry." He gasped, grabbing a napkin from his friend and handing it to her. She was startled by his reaction and watched him bustle around taking serviettes from people to hand to her. She accepted them gratefully and was able to wipe the stain down before Cedric performed a cleaning charm on the garment.

Strangely enough but after all the awkward apologies were out of the way, Fleur began to realize how different Cedric was compared to all of the other males she had met so far. He was charming instead of desperate and intelligent instead of stuttering stupidly. He smelt like laundry, she had decided, the laundry that she had at home, not at school. A sharp contrast to the strong aftershave tones that she had been reduced to inhaling all day.

Later on he ended up walking her back to the Beauxbatons carriage, having discussed practically everything there was to converse about. She waved him goodbye and turned to walk to her room.

"Wait! Miss, Wait!" He called; she turned surprised at his outburst. She looked at him questionably.

"I never caught your name."

She smiled and turned back to walk away, "Call me Mademoiselle. No wait, I zink I like _Mees _more."

A/N – Okay two posts in one day, I think I'm on a roll. I know not many people are reading Fleur/Cedric fics anymore but I felt compelled to write this. Enjoy. Please read and review, this is obviously a one shot.

**Take care;**

**LJ**

**x x x**


End file.
